supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadine Jenkins
History Nadine was born July 4 1999 to a Mom and Dad in the U.K. Nadine was a very good child growing up good grades, good friends, good attitude. But when she was 8 her family died in a Plane crash. Nadine Survived this crash when her mutant power kicked in and she accidently had Magma shoot from the sky and stop her impact, at this time Nadine was so scared she was a freak due to her being Immune to heat and had powers. Nadine got adopted at the Age of 10 to the Jenkins where her attitude got worse and her grades dropped. In High school Nadine became Pregnant at 16. Her boyfriend Cole left her after finding out she was a Mutant and pregnant with Twins. Nadine got so upset she caused Lava to burst from the schools floor and, at that time her 2 new powers activated. She could manipulate earth causing the building to collapse due to an Earthquake and Solar flares bursting from her hands. When Nadine turned 17 2 days later she went into Birth. Her birth took 14 hours for both twins to come out. She names one Johnny after her Father, and the girl Perrie. She could not help support the kids at the time so they stayed with their father. Now Nadine is training with her powers: Solar Manipulation, Geokinesis Geo-Thermal Psionic powers and Thermal Manipulation. After a year of training Nadine took her kids back, but the Baby Daddy refused. Nadine got so upset she threw a lamp at him Via Telekinesis and then had Magma shoot from the ground blocking him, She also froze the door after taking her kids. She found out her twins had opposite powers Perrie having Water and Ice based powers, and Johnny having Fire and Lightning powers. Nadine's Sisters Vision Nadine's sister Vee had the ability to see the future and manipulation the future through her visions. Vee saw a vision that was her first ever real Astral Vision allowing her to see it for her whole night. Vee saw Nadine's powers growing to Omega level and destroying the X-Men and other Mutants. Vee told Nadine that she had a power that never activated and it was the ability to turn anyone and anything to Stone or edit their DNA and Biology only the future wasn't far and Nadines power came when she turned 19. Vee feared for peoples lives and their powers, due to her seeing Nadine turn everyone Human. Powers and Abilities * Biological Manipulation ** DNA Manipulation ** Body Manipulation ** Healing ** Killing * Invisible Energy Manipulation ** Force field Generation ** Force field manipulation/Generation ** Invisibility ** Invisible constructs * Solar Manipulation ** Solar Energy ** Solar blasts ** Immunity to the Suns radiation and heat ** Sun radiation manipulation * Geokinesis ** Lava Manipulation ** Lava Constructs ** Earthquake Generation ** Immunity to heat ** Volcano creation * Geothermal Energy Manipulation: ** Electricity Manipulation ** Energy Conversion ** Energy Generation ** Geyser Creation ** Heat Attacks using geothermal energy. ** Heat Manipulation ** Pressure Manipulation ** Scald Generation * Thermal Manipulation ** Body Temperature Manipulation ** Cold/Hot Effect Field Projection ** Cold Manipulation *** Cold Air Manipulation *** Cold Energy Manipulation *** Freezing *** Frostbite *** Shattering *** Solidification *** Sub-Zero Rain ** Heat Manipulation *** Combustion Inducement *** Heat Energy Manipulation *** Heat Generation *** Heat Transferal *** Hot Air Manipulation *** Incineration *** Melting *** Scald Generation ** Infrared Perception ** Thermal Resistance *** Cold Immunity *** Fire Immunity *** Temperature Regulation ** Thermokinetic Flight * Psionic Manipulation: * Telekinesis * Empathy * Telepathy * Astral Projection: She can Astral Project due to other abilities but when she projects it projects in a Magma or Solar like form